Toy figurines are among the most popular category of toys for children. The popularity of toy figurines derive, in part, from the children's imagination and interest in mimicking interpersonal or social interactions that the children observe in the real world. Toy figurines provide the outlet for children to recreate these interactions.
Over the last 50 years, toy figurines have evolved from being static reproductions of animals and characters having a range of dynamic features. Toys which are responsive to stimuli provided by the child have proven to be immensely popular, such as the Furby®. The nature and level of interaction of the toy may significantly enhance the child's play experience.
As children tend to quickly lose interest in toys that are static, toys which provide a creative way of interaction and which promote a child's creativity in configuring the interaction are in great demand.